


Caught in Cosplay

by Typewriterman



Series: Discord Scenes [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, Cosplay, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typewriterman/pseuds/Typewriterman
Summary: Blake is embarrassed beyond belief by her parents





	Caught in Cosplay

"S-sweetie, we can explain..." Kali let out a dismayed whisper. Her husband had the wherewithal to quickly drape her bathroom over her, though had to remain standing behind the relatively diminutive woman to cover himself up. 

Blake , meanwhile, was frozen in place with her hand gripping the edge of the screen door, unable to comprehend even the concept of what lay before her; the white wig her mother wore, the evocative leather strap outfit that her dad was "wearing". The costume, while familiar in form, was obviously an unacceptable fashion anything what with the cut out portions and the...- "Is that my school uniform?!" Blake finally managed a shriek. Her eyes settled on the red marker adorning her mother's left eye and it finally clicked. "WHAT THE HELL, YOU GUYS?!"


End file.
